1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to orthopaedic implants and, more particularly, orthopaedic implants having data acquisition capabilities.
2. Related Art
Trauma products, such as intramedullary (IM) nails, pins, rods, screws, plates and staples, have been used for many years in the field of orthopaedics for the repair of broken bones. These devices function well in most instances, and fracture healing occurs more predictably than if no implant is used. In some instances, however, improper installation, implant failure, infection or other conditions, such as patient non-compliance with prescribed post-operative treatment, may contribute to compromised healing of the fracture, as well as increased risk to the health of the patient.
Health care professionals currently use non-invasive methods, such as x-rays, to examine fracture healing progress and assess condition of implanted bone plates. However, x-rays may be inadequate for accurate diagnoses. They are costly, and repeated x-rays may be detrimental to the patient's and health care workers' health. In some cases, non-unions of fractures may go clinically undetected until implant failure. Moreover, x-rays may not be used to adequately diagnose soft tissue conditions or stress on the implant. In some instances, invasive procedures are required to diagnose implant failure early enough that appropriate remedial measures may be implemented.
The trauma fixation implants currently available on the market are passive devices because their primary function is to support the patient's weight with an appropriate amount of stability whilst the surrounding fractured bone heals. Current methods of assessing the healing process, for example radiography, patient testimonial, etc., do not provide physicians with sufficient information to adequately assess the progress of healing, particularly in the early stages of healing. X-ray images only show callus geometry and cannot access the mechanical properties of the consolidating bone. Therefore, it is impossible to quantify the load sharing between implant and bone during fracture healing from standard radiographs, CT, or MRI scans. Unfortunately, there is no in vivo data available quantifying the skeletal loads encountered during fracture healing as well as during different patient and physiotherapy activities. The clinician could use this information to counsel the patient on life-style changes or to prescribe therapeutic treatments if available. Continuous and accurate information from the implant during rehabilitation would help to optimize postoperative protocols for proper fracture healing and implant protection and add significant value in trauma therapy. Furthermore, improvements in security, geometry, and speed of fracture healing will lead to significant economic and social benefits. Therefore, an opportunity exists to augment the primary function of trauma implants to enhance the information available to clinicians.
Patient wellness before and after an intervention is paramount. Knowledge of the patient's condition can help the caregiver decide what form of treatment may be necessary given that the patient and caregiver are able to interact in an immediate fashion when necessary. Many times the caregiver does not know the status of a would-be or existing patient and, therefore, may only be able to provide information or incite after it was necessary. If given information earlier, the caregiver can act earlier. Further, the earlier information potentially allows a device to autonomously resolve issues or remotely perform the treatment based on a series of inputs.
Surgeons have historically found it difficult to assess the patient's bone healing status during follow up clinic visits. It would be beneficial if there was a device that allowed the health care provider and patient to monitor the healing cascade. Moreover, it would be beneficial if such a device could assist in developing custom care therapies and/or rehabilitation.
Additionally, surgeons have found it difficult to manage patient information. It would be beneficial if there was available a portable memory device that stored patient information, such as entire medical history files, fracture specifics, surgery performed, X-ray images, implant information, including manufacturer, size, material, etc. Further, it would be beneficial if such portable memory device could store comments/notes from a health care provider regarding patient check-ups and treatments given.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an instrumented orthopaedic trauma implant that can provide precise and accurate information to doctors and patients concerning the status of the implant, progress of fracture healing, and the surrounding tissue without the need for x-rays or invasive procedures.